Talk:Akatsuki (character)
Well, just like his father--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:50, April 3, 2017 (UTC) I wish we can use this--My girlfriend is a loli. 08:18, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Akatsuki's full name According to this tweet, Akatsuki's full name is "Akatsuki Augus Mixta Berstein". Is that true? :Well, still according to that tweet, Atra and Kudelia are actually married as well. It is apparently a common thing to see in the IBO universe, if I translated that right? That would be interesting to have a confirmation of that. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 17:48, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :Does that account have anything to do with the anime's staff?--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #webuylegends (Talk) 18:30, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, since the interview has the cast's name on it, so... FigureGunplaFan (talk) 03:09, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::There's the kanji of Shino's voice actor's surname (村田). Is the account his?--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #webuylegends (Talk) 18:47, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::This seems Taishi Murata's account. But I can't find any tweets between him and OrpMeg.--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #webuylegends (Talk) 18:50, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::::It's true that theres no ""official"" confirmation as of yet, but these are two livetweets from an official IBO event: x and x ::::::Further tweets from the second person solidify that they were at the event. ::::::I doubt these two people would spread this kind of misinformation independently of each other. :::::: First tweet says something along the lines of: "Because same-sex marriage is possible in the world of Iron Blooded Orphans, Kudelia and Atra have married and made Akatsuki their official child." Second line of second tweet says: "Kudelia and Atra are in a same-sex marriage." The rest talks about things that concern Yamagi and Shino. Here are more tweets about it: x Tetiyus (talk) 20:29, April 10, 2017 (UTC) I think better, expect the official stuff, than to rely on tweet. Yeah I'm not sure we should rely on the tweets. They're coming from multiple people and sometimes contradict literal facts of the series or other information that Okada has told fans. Perception1 (talk) 22:38, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Maybe there will be an answer once they reply to the translated comments? One day left. It will probably clarified when there's another installment in Post Disaster.--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #webuylegends (Talk) 01:54, April 11, 2017 (UTC) : You know what bothers me about this is that if Kudelia and Atra weren't two girls but one girl and a boy you wouldn't even care about "official sources" so much. But I will inform you once there's an official statement anyway, if there's no other way to convince you. --'Tetiyus (talk) 10:41, April 11, 2017 (UTC)' :: So you concede there's no "official" source for your claims at the moment? Because it would be hell if any non-animated information can get added here without requiring sources.--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #webuylegends (Talk) 13:07, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :: If this was Okada's intention, why do the episode credits only display his name with a single Kanji?--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #webuylegends (Talk) 13:07, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::: I highly doubt that's an issue. The issue is that between them, a romantic lesbian relationship or marriage was never made explicit within any context. Atra and Kudelia formed strong bonds with each other over the series, yes, but those bonds were not explicitly romantic towards each other. Instead, a good chunk of their bond was formed over their mutual romantic attraction towards Mikazuki, in addition to generally being friendly and strong-willed women. ::: The plot makes it clear that Atra simply saw how close and casual the Hammerhead's crew were with each other while knowingly "sharing" a single man, and decided that the three of them would be much happier if they followed suit and "shared" Mikazuki as well, instead of stressing out and starting a conflict over who would be the one to enter a potential monogamous relationship with him. --Strike105 (talk) 12:32, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I'm just saying that if they were hetero, you wouldn't doubt they're in love. As a gay person I'd say I can judge this way better. And to me it very much seemed like they are in love. They even confessed their love for each other, in case you don't remember. ::::: So all I can say is, you don't get it. --Tetiyus (talk) 20:04, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Also regarding their polyamorous relationship with Mika... No offense but they weren't just "sharing" him, they were in love with Mika as well as with each other. ::::: Also why do you intend to deny us this, me and all other non-straight people who can identify with Kudelia and Atra? ::::: Why do you think they would get married if they weren't in love? --Tetiyus (talk) 20:11, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::"Why do you think they would get married if they weren't in love?" Because what if they aren't even married? We're disputing that they are married at all. Whether they are in love is irrelevant. If you have credible sources, that they're in love (but not necessarily married), ok. What we're disputing is that the claim that they are each other's "wives" and that Akatsuki's name is more than one Kanji.--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #webuylegends (Talk) 23:22, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::I admit my memory is far from the greatest, but I have absolutely no recollection of them confessing their love for each other. I'd like a reference to the exact episode and scene where this happened. :::::::::::What I can recall is Atra pushing hard for the polyamorous relationship throughout the series, trying to comfort Kudelia whenever she was scared or upset, and even enduring a brutal beating to protect her. There is definitely a strong level of love and respect involved there, but none of that exactly implies a romantic same-sex attraction. It could if their interactions were made more explicitly romantic, which, to the best of my memory, they weren't, and subtlety wasn't exactly IBO's greatest strength. If anything, it just highlighted how much of a naturally kind, caring and strong individual Atra is. What is known is that Atra and Kudelia do consider each other as family, as well as best friends that have no problem sharing their affections for the same man, and as unconventional as the latter is, they are shown to have a bond as strong as such connections would imply in a fiction series. That's not saying that they're not in a romantic same-sex relationship, but that such signs were vague at best. :::::::::::Also, keep in mind that there IS an official homosexual character in IBO in the form of Yamagi, and his attraction towards Shino was assumed fairly early on before it was outright confirmed near the end of S2. Even if Shino's feelings on the matter were left fairly open ended, no one watching the show can deny that Yamagi's homosexual attraction towards him was made far more obvious than any potential same-sex romantic attraction between Atra and Kudelia.--Strike105 (talk) 23:07, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok so, first of all there was a scene in season 2 where Atra asks Kudelia if she likes Mikazuki, obviously meaning romantic attraction and Kudelia says yes, she does like Mikazuki, and she likes Atra as well. She says this in the same sentence where she confesses her romantic attraction towards Mikazuki. Atra replies she likes Kudelia too and Mika, of course. :::::::::::::In this scene they're equating the love they feel for Mikazuki with the love they feel for each other. I don't think they could've made it anymore obvious than this. :::::::::::::To me it feels as if people doubt they are attracted to each other both because they are girls, and because of their attraction to Mikazuki. :::::::::::::I don't really understand why you think it wasn't as obvious as with Yamagi. I think it's more that people didn't quite notice it as much. :::::::::::::Anyway I see no point in arguing about this further until an official source confirms their marriage. Once that happens, I hope people will not think they didn't marry out of love. :::::::::::::Their relationship can exist independently from Mikazuki. --Tetiyus (talk) 16:21, April 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Their relationship was never sexual, they are not lesbians. Kudelia is only satisfied with her promise with mika, who would take care of his son, along with Atra. We do not work with hypotheses and speculations, we are the biggest gundam information site,we should always use official information. Something should come out in the manga or gundam file :: "Their relationship was never sexual, they are not lesbians." Is nothing but speculation also. God I hate straight people like you, you never listen when gay people talk. You obviously don't know anything. I'm fed up with this, do what you want. --'Tetiyus (talk) 22:04, April 11, 2017 (UTC)' :: Also I can't believe you're saying relationships have to be sexual to be valid? Do you even hear yourself? You also don't have any goddamn idea what goes on in their bedroom. Just because it wasn't shown or mentioned it doesn't mean they couldn't be having sex. --'Tetiyus (talk) 22:04, April 11, 2017 (UTC)' I think it more or less boils down to the legitimacy of the the info. A couple of vague tweets with info that isn't completely sound, isn't something that should be add to a page. Information that is used should come from valid sources and not just from someone's tweet. The info needs to have a good foothold before it should be added, like others said the sources are being contradicted. Meaning that until we have further proof that the info is valid it shouldn't be used. --TheKeyofTwilight (talk) 03:30, April 12, 2017 (UTC) : I will accept this. Sorry for my outburst, I got a little frustrated there. I will make sure to keep my eyes and ears open for an official confirmation. I just wish that if their marriage is confirmed, people won't deny that they are in love, as well. -- Tetiyus (talk) 10:17, April 12, 2017 (UTC) : Here is another tweet documenting what was said during the IBO event. It states less vague sources, in case that helps. --Tetiyus (talk) 16:34, April 12, 2017 (UTC) The Document of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans 2 So um, the book's scans is finally released, and I read Kudelia's & Atra's articles. So no, the book did not mention their same sex marriage, and/or Akatsuki's "full name". (Or maybe I didn't see it very clearly, I think.) FigureGunplaFan (talk) 16:01, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans - Mechanics & World 2 In the book's correlation diagram page, the diagram marks Atra and Kudelia's relationship as "family", but still no sign of marking them as married same sex couples. FigureGunplaFan (talk) 04:51, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Kudelia and Atra are now confirmed married so the character pages sould be changed to reflect that. Akatsuki is also now the step-son of Kudelia. http://i.imgur.com/L8OtafP.png Pixelated Prophet (talk) 14:11, September 1, 2017 (UTC)